Le noir et le blanc
by One piece We are
Summary: Dans la vie tout n'est pas noir mais tout n'est pas blanc non plus... Cette vérité est inviolable et primordiale Rating T pour le moment je passerai en M quand je mettrai le lemon et il sera précisé!
1. Je réaliserai mon rêve

**Bonjour à tous, je suis désolée de ces longs mois d'absence. J'ai plusieurs problèmes personnels qui ont fait que je n'ai pas beaucoup pu écrire. Sachez que cette fiction est la nouvelle que j'ai écris et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Ce premier chapitre reprend l'arc de Dressrosa donc désolée pour les quelques spoils. **

**Encore désolée de mon absence et bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

><p>Depuis quelques temps le chaos régnait partout sur l'île. Coralie était une jeune femme d'environ 19 ans, elle avait de longs cheveux roses aux mèches menthes, des yeux verts et un sourire enjôleur. Elle avait un ventre plat et une poitrine assez développée pour ses 1m65. Avant elle avait toujours adoré la vie mais depuis peu elle s'était retrouvée sur l'île de Dressrosa au milieu des machinations de Doflamingo et elle était devenue une sorte d'esclave. Aujourd'hui, alors que la bataille faisait rage, Coralie n'avait pas d'autres distractions que de se promener dans les immenses jardins du palais, c'était l'un de ses rares privilèges que de pouvoir se balader tranquillement alors que les gens s'entretuaient en bas, aujourd'hui, elle atteindrait son but, il était sur l'île elle le savait. Au début elle avait ressenti du dégout pour ce qu'elle faisait et elle avait voulu aider les pauvres gens mais à force de ne pouvoir que les voir du haut de sa prison dorée l'amertume l'avais gagnée. Elle s'assit paisiblement dans l'un des jardins reprenant sa lecture là où elle l'avait laissé. La bibliothèque et les immenses jardins du palais étaient devenus son seul refuge. Elle avait trouvé un nouveau livre dans une bibliothèque de Doflamingo et le titre « magie des étoiles, comment revenir d'entre les morts » lui avait tout de suite plut, le livre avait été écrit par un certain Basil Hawkins durant sa jeunesse, visiblement, maintenant c'était un pirate. Coralie l'avait contacté secrètement pour savoir à quel point ce livre était une fiction et à en croire l'auteur, tout ce qu'il disait était vrai mais les reliques avaient pu être trouvées au cours des siècles. Il y avait une courte introduction sur les éléments et le ciel considéré ici comme un cinquième élément puis plusieurs histoires sur des reliques exhaussant des vœux ou ramenant les morts. Le seul sortilège qui l'intéressait était celui qu'elle venait de découvrir : le noir et le blanc, c'était celui qui lui paraissait du moins le moins saugrenue… Coralie lisait que chacun portait en lui un élément et que c'était la première chose à savoir. Ensuite chaque élément attirait un opposé qui lui était nécessaire. Donc visiblement, si ses conclusions étaient que si elle voulait ramener Ace, le mera mera no mi lui était vitale mais un élément opposé au feu… L'eau peut-être… Donc elle. Mais son fruit ou son être… Tant de questions restaient sans réponses et sa période de quartier libre touchait à sa fin. Elle rangea l'œuvre dans son sac, et rentra à regret. Le flamand rose se pavanait dans une sorte de trône de pierre, quand il agissait ainsi il valait mieux lui donner satisfaction et lui laisser l'illusion de tout contrôler. La rose arriva par derrière posant ses mains sur le torse musclé de l'homme aux cheveux blonds et lunettes de soleil laissant courir ses ongles sur sa poitrine. Ses longs cheveux roses se confondirent avec les plumes de Doflamingo. Elle posa un baiser non convaincu sur sa joue ses propres gestes ne la dégoutaient pas, elle avait réussi à prendre du plaisir avec l'homme au manteau à plumes mais à chaque fois, elle finissait par voir poings ardents et non le flamand rose. Doflamingo éclata de rire.<p>

« - Je me demande ce que tu peux bien avoir dans la tête…

- Je ne te plais plus ?

- Si, bien entendu que si, tu es agréable à regarder et tu m'as toujours servi à merveille… »

Le flamand rose l'attira contre lui caressant ses cuisses jusqu'à passer ses mains sous le bas de sa robe. Il l'assit sur lui, elle pinça les lèvres, il en voulait visiblement encore…

« - Si je suis si parfaite pourquoi tu te poses des questions ?

- Parce que tu es trop parfaite ! Et tu finiras par me trahir un jour ou l'autre !

- On couche ensemble c'est tout !

- Tu n'es pas là par hasard gamine ! Tu es là pour quelque chose !

- Mais tant que je te donne ce que tu veux tout va bien non ?

- Je pourrais aisément te faire avouer ce que je veux savoir ! » Murmura le blond en caressant la poitrine de la jeune femme.

« - Tu sais très bien que jamais je n'avouerai même si tu me tortures ! »

Coralie ferma les yeux un moment se remémorant la façon dont elle s'était retrouvée à coucher avec cet homme. Il l'avait surprise entrain de chercher à voler le mera mera no mi et avait cherché à savoir pourquoi. Comme la jeune femme n'avouait pas, il avait essayé différentes méthodes mais sans succès, la voleuse s'était trouvé être un véritable mur. Doflmingo avait alors proposé un marché pour le moins étrange, elle le satisfaisait et lui oubliait tout et lui laissait la vie. Coralie avait hésité un moment, trois jours durant, elle avait été enfermée dans une chambre seule mais elle avait finit par penser que si son cœur appartenait à jamais à Ace, son corps lui ne resterait pas inviolé à vie. Le flamand rose n'était pas un model de douceur mais il était plutôt doué et Coralie était en quelque sorte devenu l'un de ses jouets.

Il posa ses mains sur ses fesses se préparant à la déshabiller.

« - Maitre c'est le chapeau de paille ! Il arrive ! »

Doflamingo pesta relâchant la rose, ce maudit chapeau de paille tombait mal… Pour Coralie, il tombait excessivement bien au contraire.

« - Je sais qu'un jour tu t'en ira parce que tu auras atteins ton but… »

Le corps de la rose se raidit sous le ton emplit de menaces.

« - Si tu essayes de te mettre en travers de mon chemin je te tuerai sais le moindre remord… » Continua froidement Doflamingo. Pouvait-il avoir comprit ? Non impossible pas si vite… Coralie tenta de ne rien laisser paraitre.

« - Tant que tu me laisses faire ce que je veux sur cette île comme me promener librement ça me va…

- Dans ce cas tu sais ce que tu as à faire…

- Protéger votre vie… »

Quand il lui donnait un ordre qui concernait le combat elle redevenait un simple pion et elle devait le vouvoyer. Elle se positionna près de l'escalier attendant l'arrivée du chapeau de paille. L'atmosphère était lourd en bas, elle pouvait apercevoir des gerbes de flammes bleu parfois lui indiquant que Marco combattait. Elle avait entendu dire que le Mera Mera no mi avait été gagné par le numéro deux de l'armée révolutionnaire… Sabo le frère d'Ace. Cette pensée l'avait soulagée au plus haut point et qui plus est, Luffy au chapeau de paille allait bientôt gravir ces marches pour mettre Doflamingo en échec. Elle eut un sourire il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. La poussière lui raclait la gorge et brulait ses yeux à chaque pas dans l'immense escalier de pierres, Coralie s'imaginait le chapeau de paille se matérialisant devant ses yeux mais à chaque fois, il n'y avait que des soldats ou des messagers. Elle s'était presque endormit lorsqu'une voix parvint à ses oreilles et vu l'indiscipline qui régnait dans les parages ce n'était pas un soldat. Coralie se releva brusquement mais ce ne fut pas le chapeau de paille qui lui apparut, ce fut Trafalgar Law et elle n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'il avait déjà créé une chambre stérile.

« - Chapeau de paille occupes toi de Doflamingo je vais me charger d'elle !

- C'est qui ?

- La chienne de Doflamingo…

- Bah elle à plus l'air d'une humaine que d'une chienne… »

La réflexion fit rire Coralie malgré la gravité de la situation, visiblement Luffy était tout à fait innocent et adorable mais Trafalgar profita de son moment de faiblesse pour attaquer, elle réussi à barrer son attaque avec un mur d'eau.

« - Trafalgar arrêtes ça ! » Grogna-t-elle

« - Les numéros de charme ne prennent pas avec moi ! » Ricana-t-il avant de tenter de la décapiter.

« - Water Ball ! » Une bulle constituée d'eau se forma autours d'elle la protégeant de toute attaque du chirurgien.

« - Fais pas le con Trafalgar ! Je ne veux pas te combattre !

- Tu es avec Doflamingo je sais très bien ce que tu es !

- Aujourd'hui je ne suis pas ton ennemie Trafalgar ! Tsunami ! »

Une énorme vague de la taille du donjon déferla sur l'escalier mettant à terre pas moins d'une trentaine d'hommes de Doflamingo.

« - Tu baises avec Doflamingo et tu mets à terre ses hommes… A quel jeu tu joues ?

- A celui qu'il faut pour réaliser mon rêve ! Tu peux bien tuer Doflamingo je ne t'en empêcherai pas à vrai dire je veux même t'aider ! Il est brutal et je ne suis avec lui que pour mon intérêt pas par plaisir et même si aujourd'hui il ne m'a rien fait j'ai atteins mon but alors laisse moi t'aider! Laisse-moi le ramener… » Finit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Les larmes lui brulèrent les yeux alors qu'elle avait hurlé la dernière phrase. Trafalgar était la première personne à qui elle se confiait depuis deux ans et ses protections tombèrent au sol la libérant de sa bulle d'eau. Un rire raisonna dans son crane puis autours d'elle et en un instant son corps cessa de répondre.

« - Je savais qu'un jour tu me trahirais ! » Déclara Doflamingo de façon glaciale. Du coin de l'œil elle put apercevoir que Luffy n'avait pas refermé la porte et qu'il détaillait la scène avec intérêt. Au final elle était une amie ou une ennemie ? Trafalgar avait dit qu'elle était avec Doflamingo mais même lui semblait douter à présent. Doflamingo fit un geste de la main emmenant la rose près des escaliers. De là il l'obligea à se saisir de la dague qu'elle gardait dans sa botte. Elle semblait terrifiée par ce qui allait se produire, Luffy prit enfin sa défense.

« - Laisse-la espèce d'ordure ! »

Doflamingo ne releva même pas ses paroles et continua.

« - Je t'avais dis de ne pas te mettre en travers de ma route petite idiote ! Je te demanderai bien pourquoi tu fais ça mais vois tu je suis un peu pressé et tes capacités pourraient quelque peu entraver mon plan… L'eau te fait résister à tout mais si je m'empare de ton corps et que je te blesse il n'y a pas de retour possible ! »

Elle s'en voulait, si elle avait su se contrôler, l'attaque de Doflamingo ne l'aurait pas atteins.

- Sale fils de pute même à l'agonie je ne te dirai rien ! J'espère que tu vas crever ! »

Doflamino eut un rictus avant d'hausser les épaules.

« - Mauvaise réponse ! »

Il fit un geste et la lame se planta dans le ventre de la jeune femme remontant jusqu'en dessous de sa poitrine. Elle eut un sursaut et bascula dans les escaliers alors que Trafalgar tendit la main comme pour empêcher sa chute. La douleur s'emparait de ses membres et Doflamingo avait raison son pouvoir lui permettait de nager mais pas de reconstituer son corps. La douleur écrasait ses membres, elle n'avait même pas pu aider le chapeau de paille ni réaliser son rêve. Le corps de Coralie s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers. Les yeux clos elle tentait de résister du mieux qu'elle pouvait à la mort qu'elle croyait imminente. Combien de temps passait, elle ne savait pas, en bas Marco avait cessé de se battre mais le centre ville semblait toujours en proie à un violent combat. Elle ouvrit les yeux, son agonie semblait ne pas avoir de fin et les minutes lui parurent durer des siècles. Elle regardait le ciel gêné par l'immense cage et la poussière que dégageait le champ de bataille. Le fil de sa vie défilait devant ses yeux tel un long film inachevé et décousu. Petit à petit le jour semblait tomber dans l'océan et Coralie ignorait si le soleil se couchait vraiment ou si l'obscurité s'emparait d'elle. Elle avait tellement voulu réaliser son rêve et désormais tout lui paraissait si loin. Le visage d'Ace revenait sans cesse alors qu'elle ne cessait de se répéter que la mort était proche. Son sac accroché fortement à son dos ne comportait rien susceptible d'abréger ses souffrances juste le livre l'avis de recherche d'Ace, sa chemise et deux doudous qu'elle gardait avec elle. Elle avait refermé les yeux, petit à petit la clameur semblait se calmer jusqu'à faire place à un long silence. Ses vêtements trempés par son sang collaient à sa peau. Des pas firent vibrer les marches de pierres, le chapeau de paille avait-il gagné ? Elle priait pour que ce soit lui qui redescende. Elle rouvrit un œil avec difficulté et réussit à distinguer le manteau de Trafalgar. Une soudaine envie de vivre s'empara d'elle et dans un effort elle agrippa le tissu à sa portée. Trafalgar s'immobilisa en sentant la main s'accrocher à lui.

« - Aide-moi… Marco… Je… Dois voir Marco ! Luffy ! » Elle regarda le chapeau de paille alors qu'une larme s'échappa de son œil. Trafalgar se baissa et Luffy s'approcha d'elle.

« - Oui ? » Murmura le chapeau de paille.

- Je suis contente que tu t'en sois sorti… Marco… Il sait tout…

- Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi d'elle Mugiwara ? C'est toi qui décides !

- Elle nous a aidés et elle connait Marco… Tu pourrais la sauver Law ?

- Si elle tient jusqu'au bateau oui !

- Alors on l'emmène, tout le monde nous attends là bas ! »

Luffy attrapa le corps mutilé de la jeune femme la mettant sur son épaule. Sur son dos Coralie semblait totalement délirer du moins ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens pour le chirurgien.

« - Mon livre…

- Ne parles pas tu vas te fatiguer !

- Ne pas manger le mera mera no mi !

- Mais tu m'écoutes ou quoi ?

- Mon sang, c'est de l'eau… Avec le feu… Le mera mera no mi ! Ace ! Marco ! Il sait ! »

Après ça elle ne dit plus rien et le noir se fit autours d'elle.

« - Il faut qu'on aille plus vite, elle a perdu connaissance elle ne va pas tenir jusqu'au bateau ! »

Luffy pressa le pas suivit de Law jusqu'à apercevoir le Sunny. Le cœur de Coralie battait encore mais très faiblement. Tout le monde s'était mis à son poste et Rebecca qui venait de rejoindre l'équipage avait prit le premier tour de garde en marque de bonne volonté. Sur le pont, Izou alerta l'équipage de l'arrivée de Luffy alors que Koala visitait le navire aux côtés d'Usopp. Sabo et Marco conversaient à l'ombre d'un mandarinier le mera mera no mi en main.

« - Je me demande si j'ai le droit de manger ce fruit…

- Tu es le frère d'Ace, pour moi tu peux le manger… »

Sabo sourit portant le fruit à ses lèvres.

« - Tu devrais éviter ! » Fit la voix de Luffy. Il venait de monter à bord avec une étrange silhouette sur l'épaule. Il continua.

« - Elle m'a dit de ne pas manger le mera mera no mi et un tas d'autre trucs bizarres !

- Tu ne devrais pas accorder trop de crédit à ce qu'elle dit Luffy, elle délirait.

- Mais elle a parlé de mon frère !

- Tu ne dois pas oublier qui elle est ! C'est la fille qui couche avec Doflamingo et une manipulatrice hors pair ! Elle a pu dire ça uniquement pour s'accorder ta clémence.

- Peut importe tant que je ne sais pas ce qu'elle voulait me dire personne ne mange ce fruit ! »

Law soupira et s'empara de la fille la conduisant vers l'infirmerie aidé par Chopper.

« - J'ai pas tout comprit là… » Fit Sabo perplexe.

« - Moi non plus à vrai dire… » Continua Marco

« - Elle arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle voulait te parler Marco et que tu savais… Tu sais quoi au juste ?

- Je ne sais pas… Elle s'appelle comment cette fille ?

- Je n'en sais rien… »

Marco leva un sourcil perplexe et descendit jusqu'à son capitaine.

« - Je vais voir si tu permets… »

Le blond à la coiffure d'ananas franchit la porte de l'infirmerie. Il poussa un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant la jeune femme dans le lit.

« - Izou ! » Hurla-t-il avant que Law ne le fasse taire d'un regard sombre. Marco effleura le visage de la jeune femme tendrement.

« - Tu la connais ? » Fit Trafalgar visiblement surpris du geste amical du phœnix.

« - Oui… Tu as bien dis qu'elle couchait avec Doflamingo ?

- Oui…

- J'ai du mal à le croire… Pas par plaisir à mon avis…

- C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit… Tu penses qu'elle est de notre côté ?

- Oui… Bien entendu ! Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis quelques années… Je me demande ce qu'elle pouvait chercher auprès de Doflamingo… Je vais dire à Sabo de ne pas manger le mera mera no mi tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut en faire… Prends soin de ses affaires on ne sait jamais !

- Tu penses à quoi là ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Préviens-moi si elle se réveille ! »

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Izou pour débarquer dans la pièce.

« - Oui ? » Il baissa les yeux puis poussa un petit cri suraigu.

« - Comment elle est arrivée là ?! » Gémit le travesti.

« - C'est ce que j'ai hâte de savoir… » Murmura Marco en sortant de la pièce. Izou le suivit en résistant à l'envie de se ronger les ongles. Sabo regarda interloqué le phœnix dont le visage reflétait la perplexité. Il suivit Luffy jusqu'à Marco.

« - Alors tu la connaissais ? » Fit le capitaine curieux.

« - Oui… » Murmura Marco

« - Je t'expliquerai tout ça plus tard Luffy ! Sabo ! Ne mange pas ce fruit d'accord ?

- Oui bien sur ! » Fit le blond en haussant les épaules. L'ancien commandant de la première flotte de Barbe Blanche s'isola du reste de ses nakamas. Lui et Izou avaient rejoint Luffy pour accomplir la volonté de leur ami et protéger le capitaine des Mugiwara bien que celui-ci se débrouille parfaitement tout seul. Luffy était devenu un ami précieux et un capitaine formidable et les deux hommes n'avaient pas à s'en plaindre. Des souvenirs envahissaient Marco alors qu'il regardait les étoiles.

« - On dirait que quelque chose te préoccupe… »

Marco fit face à Sabo derrière lui.

« - T'as raté le repas et tu cogites tout seul, c'est par rapport à la fille qui était avec Doflamingo ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Tu n'en parleras pas à Luffy d'accord ?

-Je n'aime pas faire de secrets mais si tu veux… »

Marco sourit et prit une inspiration.

« - Cette histoire ne me concerne pas directement à vrai dire…

- Elle concerne qui alors ?

- Ton frère…

- Ace ?

- Oui Ace…

- Expliques moi ! » Hurla presque Sabo

« - Du calme ! » Rigola Marco.

« - Il y a quelques années, un matin j'ai surpris ton frère dans une auberge avec une fille. On allait reprendre la mer, il l'a embrassé et il m'a rejoint sur le port. Il n'a pas su que j'avais vu. Au début ça m'a fait rire parce que je me suis dis : « encore une qui s'accroche et à qui il a sorti son baratin comme quoi il doit la quitter mais qu'il ne l'oubliera jamais. » Ce matin là Ace avait l'air étrangement heureux et Thatch et moi on s'est dis que la fille avait du être un très bon coup pour qu'il ait ce sourire baka. Après je dois t'avouer que j'ai complètement oublié cette histoire. De temps en temps je remarquais qu'il avait l'air heureux sans raison particulière mais je n'ai jamais repensé à cette histoire jusqu'à un soir… Thatch venait de mourir et il avait décidé que le lendemain matin il partirait à la poursuite de Teatch mais ça je ne le savais pas encore. Lui il pleurait sur le pont. J'avais reconnu sa voix et j'allais m'approcher mais il n'était pas seul. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme si elle avait peur que sa tristesse ne l'emporte. Elle l'embrassait et elle lui chuchotait des mots doux à l'oreille. Il semblait se calmer un peu. C'est elle qui m'a fait signe de venir. On a discuté tous les trois, je l'ai immédiatement, J'ai appris qu'elle était danseuse et qu'il l'avait rencontré quelques mois auparavant. Le lendemain Ace est parti, visiblement elle n'en savait rien et lui avait juste laissé un mot où il demandait pardon de ne pas avoir le courage d'affronter son regard. Elle à pleuré ce jour là, je crois qu'elle avait senti qu'elle ne le reverrait plus. On est resté en contact après ça, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait supplié Ace d'arrêter cette folie mais ton frère étant ce qu'il était il était impossible de le faire changer d'avis. C'est moi qui ai du lui annoncer qu'Ace était mort. Quand je l'ai vu j'ai su qu'elle savait mais qu'elle redoutait mes paroles et en lui disant que l'homme qu'elle aimait était mort j'ai eu l'impression de briser une lumière. Pas de l'éteindre mais de la briser à jamais. J'ai vu la lumière de ses yeux s'éteindre. Quel idiot vraiment… Je n'avais plus aucune nouvelles d'elle depuis deux ans et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'elle cherchait…

- Mais si c'était la petite amie d'Ace pourquoi elle couchait avec Doflamingo ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! Ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'est surement le seul moyen qu'elle à trouvé pour parvenir à son but…

- Mais quel but ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Mais je lui fais confiance…

- C'est parce que tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle cherche que tu ne veux rien dire à Luffy.

- Pour ça et pour ce qu'a dit Law. Je veux pouvoir dire à Luffy qu'elle aimait son frère de tout son cœur et que si elle a fait ce qu'elle a fait avec Doflamingo c'est pour une raison bien précise et pas par envie ou par gout du luxe. Moi je le sais je n'ai aucun besoin de preuve et Izou aussi le sait mais les autres ne me croiront pas si je ne sais pas pourquoi…

- Tu dis qu'elle aimait Ace et qu'Ace aussi l'aimait alors je lui fais confiance… Mon coureur de jupons de frère n'aurait pas arrêté son choix sur une fille si elle n'était pas quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle. »

Marco sourit à cette affirmation et Sabo partit se coucher. Il s'étendit sur son hamac, le mystère s'épaississait et le résoudre sans en parler aux autres allait être vraiment compliqué.

* * *

><p>Lendemain matin:<p>

Koala elle avait remarqué l'état préoccupé de son compagnon mais préférait ne rien demander. La jeune femme était reconnaissante à Luffy d'avoir délivré Jimbei et elle cherchait à l'aider. Quand elle ne s'occupait pas du bateau elle parlait avec Robin, Nami et Rebecca. Robin et elle s'était connues pendant les deux ans où l'équipage au chapeau de paille s'était séparé et elle s'était très rapidement liée d'amitié avec Nami et Rebecca. Rebecca semblait un peu gênée vis-à-vis des autres après tout elle était la nouvelle, Sabo était le grand frère de Luffy et Koala l'amie de Sabo, de cette façon ils avaient tous les deux un lien très fort avec l'équipage avant même de les connaitre. Franky s'était occupé avec Usopp de construire de nouveaux lits pour les nouveaux arrivants. Les deux hommes avaient déjà achevé le lit de Rebecca. Dans la journée Robin avait rejoins Zoro à la salle d'entrainement soit disant pour lire au calme, Koala, Nami, Sabo et Marco s'occupaient de la navigation alors que Luffy flemmardait sur la tête du Sunny. Brook avait conversé avec Izou et tous deux parlaient alors que Brook écrivait ses partitions. Sanji avait vagabondé entre Nami qu'il venait couvrir de baisers et la cuisine où il préparait des plats pour ces « 5 chéries » bien que l'une d'entre elle ne soit toujours pas réveillée. Rebecca s'était retrouvée seule avec le chirurgien. Il avait donné les premiers soins à la blessée mais maintenant c'était à Chopper de s'en occuper. Le chirurgien appréciait d'ailleurs de plus en plus la proximité de la jeune gladiateur. Elle était forte et douce en même temps. Ses cheveux aussi étaient roses mais elle n'avait pas de mèches vertes. Elle rougissait à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui adressait la parole. Law n'avait plus d'avis sur l'ex amante de Doflamingo à cause de la réaction de Marco et d'Izou, il se contentait d'attendre les explications de la jeune femme. Le soir à l'heure du repas alors que Luffy venait d'être assommé par Nami pour un énième vol de viande opéré dans l'assiette d'Usopp cette fois-ci, Chopper déboula complètement paniqué dans la cuisine.

« - Elle est réveillée ! » S'égosilla le petit renne. Marco et Sabo furent les premiers à décoller de leur chaise et à se ruer dehors. Les deux hommes en oublièrent le rebord de la porte et s'étalèrent dans l'infirmerie.

« - Marco ? Tu vas bien ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Vous en dites quoi? Je continue? Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez?<br>**


	2. Le monde te tuerai!

**Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. J'en profite pour parler de la fréquence de publication, je ne publierai pas à intervalles régulières car j'ai beaucoup de travail avec le lycée, je vais continuer la fiction quoi qu'il arrive mais il pourra s'écouler une semaine comme un mois entre les publications j'en suis désolée! Sur ce bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>« - Marco ? Tu vas bien ? »<p>

Marco éclata de rire.

« - C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! Comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai la bouche en coton ! » Plaisanta la jeune femme. Marco la serra dans ses bras.

« - C'est bon de te revoir !

- Oui c'est bon de te revoir pour moi aussi ! »

Sabo s'approcha de Coralie, elle semblait si vulnérable. Elle était plutôt jolie malgré le fait que son regard semblait dépourvu de vie. Il comprit ce que Marco avait voulu dire par « briser la lumière ».

« - C'est Sabo ! » Fit Marco toujours aussi souriant. Son regard s'alluma un peu et son visage se tourna vers lui.

« - Ravi de te rencontrer ! » Lui dit-elle en tendant la main.

« - Moi aussi je le suis ! Tu t'imagines que j'ai beaucoup de questions à te poser et que je meurs d'envie d'avoir une conversation avec toi !

- Oui… » Fit elle timidement.

Les deux hommes renoncèrent finalement à leur repas et prirent un siège sous la surveillance de Chopper qui s'affairait à vérifier que la blessée ne ferait pas de rechute. Son travail finit il se posa dans un coin de la pièce et attendit.

« - Docteur est ce que vous pourriez nous laisser quelques minutes ? Sabo et Marco ont des questions à me poser et j'aimerai être seule pour y répondre… »

Chopper se mit à tournoyer visiblement gêné et heureux.

« - La flatterie ne vous mènera à rien mais je suis d'accord pour vous laisser quelques minutes à condition que vous ne vous vous fatiguiez pas trop ! »

Sabo réprima un petit rire alors que Chopper sortit de la cabine.

« - Allez-y je vous écoute…

- Tu as fais quoi pendant deux ans ? » Commença Marco avec douceur.

- Je me suis entrainé pour pouvoir protéger Luffy et porter la volonté d'Ace aux confins du monde…

- Mais si tu voulais ça pourquoi tu étais avec Doflamingo ? » Demanda Sabo incapable de tenir sa langue plus longtemps.

« - Il y a un an environ j'ai appris par un coup de chance que Doflamingo avait trouvé le mera mera no mi alors j'ai voulu le lui reprendre mais je me suis fais attraper alors que je n'avais pas fais 10 mètres. Heureusement pour moi il n'a jamais su mon but et il a essayé la torture pour me faire avouer mais je n'ai rien dis… Alors il m'a proposé un marché le satisfaire pour avoir la vie sauve. Je savais qu'un jour vous passeriez sur cette île quand vous apprendriez que Doflamingo avait le mera mera no mi et comme j'avais un rêve j'ai accepté. Doflamingo a été satisfait et il m'a laissé la vie sauve et l'autorisation de repartir…

- Alors pourquoi tu es resté ? » Demanda Marco avec toujours autant de douceur.

« - Ce soir là je me suis perdu en repartant chez moi et j'ai trouvé une bibliothèque la plus grande bibliothèque que je n'avais jamais vu. J'ai regardé et je suis tombé sur une section intéressante alors je suis restée…

- Pour des livres ? » S'étonna Sabo.

« - Des livres de magie essentiellement… Des livres qui parlaient de magie ancienne et de résurrection… J'ai vu l'occasion de trouver un moyen de ramener Ace en plus je me suis dis que je ne trouverai jamais meilleure façon de m'entrainer qu'avec Doflamingo… Alors j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait… J'ai fais ce qu'il fallait pour rester… »

Les garçons avaient encore des tonnes de questions mais Chopper débarqua les mettant dehors. Chopper fit ingurgiter ses médicaments à la jeune femme toujours légèrement faible..

« - Tu penses qu'elle à trouvé ? » Demanda Sabo

« - Trouvé quoi ? » Murmura Marco.

« - Un moyen de ramener mon frère…

- Et bien je suis tenté de te dire que je ne crois pas en la résurrection seulement en navigant j'ai appris que le monde n'est jamais ce qu'on croit et connaissant Coralie, je pense que tout est possible… Et puis il y a cette affaire de mera mera no mi qu'elle ne veut pas que tu manges et tout ce qu'elle a dit à Luffy…

- Donc selon toi on pourrait ramener Ace…

- Je n'en sais rien… Je dis juste que tant qu'on n'a pas le fin mot de l'histoire on ne peut rien dire… »

Sabo baissa les yeux vers le sol et regagna sa chambre.

« - Sabo-kun ça ne va pas ? »

Sabo eut un sursaut brusque =.

« - Koala tu m'as fais peur ! Tout va bien je t'assure !

- Je te crois… Tu verrais ta tête ! »

Sabo hésita un instant avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de son amie se blottissant contre sa poitrine.

« - Hey qu'est ce qu'il y a expliques moi !

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler !

- Mais bien sur que si ! Tu sais très bien que tu peux me faire confiance Sabo kun ! »

Sabo soupira un instant le parfum de Koala avant de commencer difficilement.

« - C'est en rapport avec mon frère !

- Luffy ?

- Non !

- Ace ?!

- La fille qu'ils ont retrouvée… C'était sa petite amie !

- Sa petite amie ? Je croyais que ton frère était un coureur de jupons invétéré…

- Moi aussi…. Marco semble croire qu'elle pourrait ramener Ace ! J'ai peur de me faire de faux espoirs !

- Pourquoi Marco dit ça ? Pourquoi il pense qu'elle pourrait le ramener ?

- Parce qu'il la connait bien et qu'il semble croire qu'elle ne serait pas resté là bas si elle n'avait pas n'avait pas une bonne raison de le faire… »

Koala réconforta du mieux qu'elle son ami bien qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, elle ne voulait pas briser ses espoirs mais pour elle ramener un mort à la vie lui semblait impossible.

En même temps, Coralie avait réussi à reprendre son livre et se remit à feuilleter celui-ci. Elle prenait des notes en même temps sur la marche à suivre.

« - Il faut que tu dormes ! » La rose sursauta en reconnaissant Trafalgar.

« - Je ne peux pas j'ai envie de lire ! »

Le brun saisit agilement le livre et recula d'un pas.

« - Rends-moi ça ! » Articula-t-elle

« - Dors ou je le brule !

- Si tu le touches je te promets que tu t'en mordras les doigts !

- Ce vieux machin est si important pour toi ?

- Si tu détruis ce livre il n'y a pas qu'à moi que tu feras du mal, tu en ferais à plein de monde sur ce bateau ! »

Trafalgar fronça les sourcils et tendit finalement le livre à la jeune femme.

« - Pourquoi Marco te fait confiance ?

- Parce qu'il sait qu'il peut.

- Tu me dois au moins une explication après ce que Doflamingo m'a fait…

- Ecoutes Law je suis désolée pour ça, sincèrement mais j'ai un rêve, tu peux comprendre ça non ? Je sais que je me suis comportée en monstre en le laissant faire mais je n'avais pas le choix… »

Law soupira avant de s'assoir sur le bord du lit.

« - Je ne t'en veux pas… Tu ne pouvais rien faire et la torture après tout c'est les risques du métier… »

La jeune fille sourit navrée. Elle regrettait son manque d'empathie maintenant et Law qu'on disait si sadique était devenu si compréhensif avec elle. Elle n'avait jamais su pourquoi Doflamingo et lui se haïssaient et elle n'avait jamais cherché à le savoir.

« - Dis moi Law, tu me raconteras un jour ?

- Te raconter quoi ?

- Ce que Doflamingo t'a fait…

- Le jour où tu me feras confiance oui ! Maintenant dors tu auras tout le temps de lire demain !

- Je suis sensée rester combien de temps ici ? Parce que si tu comptes sur moi pour rester immobile des jours entiers tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil !

- Si tu es capable de te tenir tranquille demain tu pourras sortir ! »

Coralie sourit et se recouchât. Law se releva pour partir, du coin de l'œil il observa la chemise posée sur le lit. Il voulait poser une question, ce n'était pas une chemise de femme c'était certain.

Un peu plus loin le phœnix rêvassait toujours sur le pont

« - Marco ?! » Le blond sursauta et tomba nez à nez avec Nami.

« - Tu m'as fais peur tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

- Tout le monde dort et je rentre de mon tour de garde

- Tu es de bien bonne humeur pour quelqu'un qui était de garde…

- Est-ce que ton amie à des vêtements propres ?

- A part un haut non…

- Alors je vais aller lui en trouver !

- Vraiment ? C'est très gentil de ta part !

- De rien j'adore choisir des vêtements ! Je vais lui trouver une tenue, on doit faire à peu près la même taille elle et moi !

- Sans vouloir te vexer c'est bien la première fois que tu es si serviable avec quelqu'un…

- J'ai entendu Law parler d'un vieux livre, si elle y tient tellement c'est surement qu'il indique un trésor ! »

La navigatrice avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Marco explosa de rire.

« - Coralie ne cours jamais après la richesse mais bon… Tu peux toujours espérer qu'elle te confie son secret le soir dans la chambre mais j'en doute !

- Tu l'as connu comment ?

- Bonne nuit Nami ! »

Marco s'éloigna, il en avait marre des questions et personne n'avait jamais à savoir. La navigatrice fulmina de rage hurlant après Marco de revenir. Le blond tomba sur le sabreur qui s'était endormi à même le sol avec une bouteille de Saké dans la main. Il bailla alerté par le vacarme que fit la tête d'ananas en dormant. Zoro ouvrit son unique œil et leva un sourcil.

« - Si tu veux mon avis l'autre obsédé doit être un brin sado-maso…

- Hahaha sans doute…

- Tu lui as fais quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas voulu lui dire quelque chose et elle n'a pas apprécié…

- Typique. »

Là-dessus le cuisinier sorti en tourbillonnant sur lui-même.

« - Nami-chérie le doux son de ta voix est parvenu à mes oreilles ! Tu n'as plus à t'en faire ton prince charmant est arrivé ! »

La rage de la navigatrice atteint le cuisinier qui s'était approché un peu trop près de sa douce et tendre.

« - Je t'adore Nami chérie même quand tu es furax ! »

Zoro souffla et la navigatrice sembla abandonner sa poursuite pour se concentrer sur le cuisinier qui se pressa de l'embrasser.

Marco en profita pour se réfugier dans la cabine des garçons et réfléchir au calme.

Le Soleil perçait à travers les hublots, quelle heure était-il au juste ? Elle avait bien dormi, vraiment. Les draps étaient moelleux et chauds et la mer l'avait bercé comme un bébé. La rose se leva avec précautions du lit, rangea la chemise d'Ace dans son sac et s'intéressa au tas de vêtements pliés sur la chaise adjacente. Elle trouva un mot de Marco. La navigatrice t'as prêté quelques vêtements et moi j'ai pensé que ce paquet te ferait plaisir. Elle déplia le short, il était en jean noir et assez court. La navigatrice lui avait mis un maillot de bain rouge et des bottes assorties ainsi qu'une ceinture noir. Coralie passa le maillot de bain et le short et enroula la ceinture autours de sa cuisse sur deux tours. Elle remarqua le paquet de Marco, un paquet cadeau bleu entouré d'un ruban orange le paquet était léger et plutôt mou. Elle le déballa délicatement et y trouva une chemise verte à manche courte en tout point pareille a celle d'Ace qu'elle avait rangé dans son sac à un détail près, celle-ci sentait le savon. La rose la passa et l'ajusta à son buste la laissant ouverte les pansements apparents n'étaient pas vraiment sexy mais bon elle ne préparait pas un concours de beauté. Quand elle sortit sur le pont, le vent froid mordit légèrement sa peau balafrée. Le soleil était levé et brillait sur les flots les faisant scintiller. La luminosité agressa les yeux de Coralie. Elle tenta de se repérer à l'odeur, son estomac criait famine. Elle sentait une délicieuse odeur de lard et d'œuf. Elle avança en suivant son odorat et découvrit en contrebas une pelouse avec un arbre et une balançoire. Une table avait été dressée et toute une bande d'adolescents y prenaient leur petit déjeuner entre les cris et les rires. D'un coup la timidité de la rose prit le dessus et elle s'empourpra songeant à retourner à l'infirmerie pour se cacher. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et descendit l'escalier.

« - Bonjour. » Déclara-t-elle timidement. Le silence se fit et près d'une quinzaine de paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Marco fit un grand sourire et se leva pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« - Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir sauvé ! Merci aussi pour les vêtements !

- De rien ils te vont vraiment bien ! » Nami se leva pour la serrer dans ses bras comme si elles étaient de vieilles amies qui s'étaient perdues de vue. Luffy se leva à son tour et serra la main de la rescapée.

« - Je suis Luffy ravis de te rencontrer !

- Luffy… » Murmura-t-elle

« - Il y a tellement longtemps que je veux te rencontrer !

- Eh ?!

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard… Moi je suis Coralie… »

Marco se leva et passa un bras autours de ses épaules :

« - Voici Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Law, Rebecca, Koala et Sabo et Izou que tu connais déjà. »

Tout le monde la salua, elle aurait du mal à retenir les noms au début mais elle s'y ferait.

« - Où sommes-nous exactement ?

- Entre Dressrosa et notre prochaine île… nous n'avons débarqué nulle part depuis ton arrivée. » Commenta la navigatrice aux cheveux roux. Coralie regarda l'horizon, pensive.

« - Je débarquerai sur la prochaine île… » Murmura-t-elle doucement.

« - Ne dis pas de conneries ! » Lâcha Marco.

« - Tu es une amie de Marco et il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerai savoir alors tu restes !

- Si ça ne dérange vraiment personne… J'accepte... Mais avant je veux te parler d'une chose ! Pas tout de suite mais avant d'arriver sur la prochaine île ! » Luffy hocha la tête le cœur de la jeune femme se réchauffa, elle avait enfin atteins son but ou du moins une façon de l'atteindre.

« - Oh mon Dieu ! Elle est magnifique ! » Coralie tourna la tête vers l'homme qui venait de parler et qui la regardait avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

« - Je te présente Sanji il est comme ça avec toutes les femmes ! » Plaisanta Marco. Le blond à la petite barbiche se mit a tournoyer et rentra dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine. Sanji en ressorti quelques minutes plus tard avec 5 tasses de café. Coralie remarqua que le cuisinier ne servait que les filles. Il lui tendit une tasse avec un immense sourire béat.

« - Heu… Merci ! » Murmura-t-elle en souriant. Elle détailla les autres aussi curieusement que ceux-ci la dévisageaient.

« - Alors comme ça tu travaillais pour Doflamingo ? » Marmonna un type étrange aux cheveux bleus qu'elle identifia comme étant Franky. Il y avait de l'amertume dans les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer.

« - Oui c'est vrai…

- Moi je suis prêt à te pardonner situ veux bien me montrer ta culotte !

- BROOK LAISSE LA TRANQUILLE ! » Hurla Nami en lui assénant un coup sur le crane. Marco attrapa Coralie par les épaules.

« - On en a déjà parlé il me semble… »

Franky baissa les yeux et releva la tête adressant un sourire à sa nouvelle nakama.

« -Je vais te faire visiter le bateau ! » Lança joyeusement Nami pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« - Si tu veux bien Nami, j'aimerai m'en occuper !

- Hein ?

- Sabo tu es sur ? » Lâcha Robin visiblement surprise.

« - Oui très sur ! »

Luffy s'avança une main sur son chapeau visiblement préoccupé. Aucun membre de l'équipage ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

« - Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dis quand je t'ai porté jusqu'ici ?

- Non pas tellement.

- Evidemment ! » Lâcha Law avec un brin d'amusement. Luffy continua :

« - Tu as parlé de mon frère… De mon frère du mera mera no mi et de sang… Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

Quand ça concernait Ace, Luffy était toujours sérieux et plus ou moins triste et si cette fille avait parlé de son frère ce n'était pas étonnant que Luffy se soit autant démené pour la sauver.

« - J'ai parlé dans mon sommeil… Chapeau de paille je… Il ne faut pas manger le mera mera no mi pour l'instant je ne sais que ça…

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu connais Ace ?

- Je pense que Marco pourra t'expliquer tout mieux que moi… Après tu décideras si tu veux que je reste ou non…

- Tout… Tout ? » Demanda Marco méfiant.

« - Tout… » Affirma-t-elle en soutenant son regard. Marco entraîna un Luffy perplexe vers la tête de lion du Sunny tandis que Sabo emmenait la rose vers l'arrière du bateau laissant le reste de l'équipage en proie à ses interrogations.

« - Mon si grand secret n'est plus à présent… Quoi qu'il choisisse pour moi Luffy dira tout aux autres et s'il ne le fait pas je le ferai…

- C'est mieux ainsi tu ne crois pas ?

- Si surement… Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré Sabo ! Ace me parlait souvent de toi et de Luffy !

- J'aurais aimé qu'il sache que j'étais en vie avant qu'il meurt et j'aurais aussi aimé faire quelque chose pour lui…

- Tout comme moi…

- Tu fais déjà quelque chose pour lui…

- Tout comme toi !

- Moi je ne fais que t'escorter sur le pont d'un bateau…

- Et tu prends soin de ce pourquoi il est mort… Ce n'est déjà pas si mal…

- Après tout c'est mon frère aussi… »

La jeune femme sourit au blond qui s'engagea en direction de ce qu'il disait être la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte lui montrant la pièce elle était spacieuse avec des douches et une baignoire. Une énorme fenêtre offrait une superbe vue sur la mer et plusieurs étagères comportaient des dizaines de produits de beauté. Coralie regardait souvent la salle de bain avant d'emménager dans un endroit, c'était une vieille habitude qu'elle avait depuis longtemps.

« - Viens je vais te montrer les chambre !

- Oui merci ! Sabo ?

- Oui ?

- J'imagine que tu ne m'as pas fais visiter le bateau pour me féliciter.

- Non en effet… Tu pourrais me parler de lui ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Comment il était ?

- Il était renfermé au début, il ne faisait pas confiance à grand monde et il était amer. Quand on ne le connaissait pas on ne voyait qu'un coureur et il n'avait pas envie de vivre mais pour moi c'était plutôt un gosse malheureux et quand on le connaissait il était chaleureux, attentionné, protecteur aussi et il pouvait être tendre et passionné.

- Tu l'as rencontré comment ?

- C'était le jour de mes 16 ans, à cette époque je dansais dans un club comment dire… J'aimais la danse depuis toute petite et en faire un métier plutôt que vivre dans une horrible pension où la seule chose qu'on vous apprend c'est coudre c'était un rêve. Hélas le patron du club faisait aussi dans la prostitution et ce n'était pas rare que de riches et vieux monsieur ou tout simplement des fils à papa cherchent à se détendre avec une danseuse à la fin d'un spectacle. Le directeur n'autorisait pas ça avant les 18 ans d'une fille… Mais ce soir la il y avait un type, l'image du parfait salaud… Habillé richement, la trentaine bien coiffé bien propre mais avec un visage où on décelait de la perversité et de la brutalité. Il a échangé une bourse avec mon patron et sans trop que je comprenne ce qui était entrain de m'arriver je me suis retrouvée dans une ruelle derrière mon club. Il avait une main qui me maintenait au mur et de l'autre il caressait mon menton. Il m'a dit que maintenant j'étais à lui et que je devais la fermer. J'hurlais, j'appelais mais rien. J'ai vu une gerbe de flammes se dresser entre le type et moi et au fond de la ruelle une voix a dit. « - Si tu ne fous pas le camp je vise un peu plus en avant. » L'autre est parti et moi j'ai glissé contre le mur. Je tremblais comme une feuille et c'est là que j'ai vu ton frère. Il m'a tendu la main et il m'a amené à son hôtel. J'ai eu droit à une douche, à un café, un repas, des vêtements et un lit bien chaud. Je me suis tout de suite senti bien avec Ace on a beaucoup parlé ce soir là… Il me rassurait et pour la première fois quelqu'un m'a écouté sans vouloir quelque chose en retour. Le lendemain je me suis réveillée seule il avait payé la chambre et un petit déjeuner pour moi et c'est tout…

- C'est tout ? S'il est parti comment vous êtes sorti ensemble ? » S'étonna Sabo.

Coralie sourit et s'adossa à un mur tirant une cigarette de son sac.

De leur côté Marco entraina Luffy devant la tête de lion.

« - Marco je pige rien… Qu'est ce que tu dois me dire au juste ?!

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est que tomber amoureux ?

- Ouais a Alabasta Ace m'a expliqué ! Marco t'es amoureux de mon frère ?

- Non rassures toi ! Tu vois ton frère quand il était jeune il ne tombait pas amoureux il s'amusait mais un jour il a rencontré une fille et là il est tombé amoureux.

- Mais de qui ?

- Coralie…

- Sérieux ?!

- Oui ! Elle s'est entrainé avec Doflamingo pour pouvoir naviguer avec toi Luffy et elle pense avoir trouvé un moyen de ramener Ace.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par ramener Ace ?!

- Le faire revenir à la vie je suppose… »

La mâchoire élastique de Luffy s'écrasa sur le sol de surprise et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas pleurer mais Ace était toujours un sujet sensible.

« - Luffy !

- Je sens l'aventure ! »

C'est tout ce que le chapeau de paille avait réussi à articule.

Sabo continuait de faire visiter le bateau à la jeune femme tendis qu'elle lui racontait son frère.

« - Environ un an plus tard j'étais devenue serveuse dans un petit bar. C'est Thatch que j'ai rencontré le premier. Il était tout seul à une table et il m'a demandé de lui servir deux chopes et deux plats du jour. Quand je lui ai servit ton frère était arrivé. »

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées.

_Flash back : _

« - Ace ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

- Coralie ?! Tu vas bien à ce que je vois !

- Oui ! Toi aussi visiblement !

- Oui ! Je te présente Thatch !

- Ravie de te rencontrer ! » Fit le blond avec un sourire charmeur. Coralie lui tendit la main en souriant.

« - CORALIE LA 2 ATTEND DEPUIS 10 MINUTES ! » Elle tourna la tête se mordillant la lèvre.

« - J'ARRIVE ! Heu mon service finit dans une heure si vous m'attendez je vous offre un verre ! »

Ace la dévorait du regard à la manière d'un gosse qui avait envie d'un jouet. Thatch eut un petit rire amusé.

« - Dans une heure je serai surement à faire des choses plus plaisantes ! » Cette réflexion de la part du cuisinier fit éclater Ace de rire. Elle rigola elle aussi, elle était heureuse qu'Ace aille bien mais naturellement, son ami et lui étaient des pirates et elle pouvait comprendre qu'ils ne s'amusent pas à attendre une petite serveuse. Elle repartit à son service. A la fin elle prit son manteau et sortit par la porte du personnel et sursauta en voyant une silhouette massive devant elle.

« - Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur !

- Ace ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu voulais qu'on boive un verre non ?

- Oh mais ça vient de fermer !

- J'ai trouvé une petite auberge en venant si tu veux… »

Elle sourit malicieusement et s'accrocha à son bras le laissant la conduire.

Fin Flash Back.

« - Ce n'est pas la peine d'aller plus loin ! Je crois que je me doute de la suite ! » Sourit amicalement.

« - Et puis je pense que ce que tu faisais avec mon frère ne regarde que toi…

- En effet… Merci Sabo ! »

Le blond sourit les deux jeunes gens revinrent à la cuisine en trainant les pieds sur le bois du pont. Il ne restait plus que quelques personnes dans la cuisine : la navigatrice, le cuisinier, le squelette, le sabreur et l'archéologue. Sanji le cuisinier amena à Coralie un verre de lait avec un carré de chocolat à l'orange.

« - CORALIE ! CORALIE ! »

Luffy déboula violemment dans la cuisine et attrapa sa nouvelle nakama la secouant par les épaules. Sanji tenta comme à son habitude de lui asséner un coup de pieds sur la tête mais le capitaine le repoussa plus brutalement qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses yeux étaient comme fous.

« - EST-CE QUE TU PEUX ? EST-CE QUE TU PEUX ?!

- Oui je peux ! Je crois que je peux ! »

Luffy se calma et s'écroula devant la jeune femme.

Marco les rejoint à bout de souffle alors que Luffy tentait de ne pas pleurer. Sabo s'occupa de son petit frère alors que Marco rejoint son amie. Nami s'approcha de Sanji pour l'aider à se relever, il n'avait rien mais la brutalité de Luffy avait étonné tout le monde. Si son capitaine n'avait pas eu l'air si bouleversé et si Marco et Sabo n'avaient pas eu l'air de trouver ça normal.

« - Qu'est ce qui te prend Luffy ? Je sais que ce cuistot à la noix insupporte tout le monde mais de là à l'assommer… » Zoro avait suivit toute la scène malgré son air endormi. Robin ne relevait pas le nez de son livre mais un sourire traversa son visage.

« - C'est pourtant évident, Ace et elle était amants et elle se propose de le ramener à la vie.

- Si qui que ce soit en dehors de nous l'apprenait elle ne vivrait plus en paix sur aucune mer… » Termina Marco à voix basse.

Un grand silence régna dans la cuisine durant quelques instants.

« - Comment tu comptes faire ? » Questionna Robin pour briser le silence.

« - Tout es expliqué dans ce livre ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Qu'en pensez quoi? Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez? :3<strong>


End file.
